Kazumi's Eye
by Scum-Hag-ox
Summary: first part if the story. Kazumi finds out that her master Samel is in love with her, and it then skips ahead in time ti yuuki, who discovers the girl from her nightmares is real..


Slamming the door behind her she ran into a small bedroom along the hall. Tears were streaming down her face. she clenched her fists

"This isn't fair!" She heard the door open behind her, and spun herself round to face it. She held her head down to hide her tears. Before the young girl, stood a beautiful boy. Too beautiful.

"Kazumi, why are you crying?" he said in a gentle voice. There was a sense of anxiousness in the way he said it.

"I'm not-i-i ... I'm fine" she replied. "go away" He stared at her. "i cant leave you"

"i don't want you to see me like this Samel, please leave"

"NO!" The response startled her. She looked up. Her vision blurred by the ears. But she could still see his black hair, his pale skin, his green eyes. At once she stopped crying.

_'Why did this happen every time she was alone with him?'_ Kazumi thought to herself.

"I love you Kazumi" He walked towards her. His tall slender frame towering over her tiny fragile body. "i need you" She stared up at him. Still unable to speak. He put his arms around her waist and pushed his hips into hers. Kazumi backed away.

"No" she said "This wouldn't be right Samel-" She hit the bed as she walked c, and fell onto it. Samel walked quickly towards her. He slowly lay his body on hers. He began to run his fingers threw her long curly blonde hair. "Samel..." she breathed "i don't..know"

*

"Oh no, oh no" she frantically searched for her clothes. They were all over the floor. "How embarrassing!" once she was dressed, Kazumi ran out the door. She was late for he duties. "Oh my god..." she muttered to herself. Flashes of last night were coming back to her. "this can't work" Tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

_'Since when doe the master fall in love with his maid? I don't deserve this! Samels too good for me...'_

She was nearly at the kitchen now. She wiped away the tears and pushed the door open. "KAZUMI! Your late! Now, start preparing the food" "Yes, ma'am" she replied. A deep voice came from behind her.

"I'm sorry, that was my fault" it was Samel. He walked forward and put his arm on Kazumi's back. Her cheeks turned bright red.

"Want to go for a walk Kazumi?" "I eh...okay?" Kazumi said in a nervous voice. The head maid shouted at her as she started to walk out the door. "Take that washing out with you! Her ladyship needs that dress for tonight!" Kazumi picked up a large basket and walked to the door. Samel opened it for her.

"...Thank you" she said. When they got outside, Samel took the basket from her, placed it on the ground, and took her hand in his. He led her into the walled garden. Kazumi's heart began to beat faster and faster.

_'were going to be alone again...' _

She sat down on the wall in front of the rose bed. "What are you doing Samel?" "This…" He took off her apron and ran his hands under her shirt. Kazumi stopped him.

"No Samel! I need to know!"

"I-" He stopped suddenly, staring across the garden. Kazumi tried to see what he was looking at. There, on the other side of the garden was a tall woman. She had very pale, white skin, and was wearing all black. She started to walk towards them. Kazumi looked up at samel

"Who is she??" He continued to stare at the woman. When she reached them, samel moved suddenly placing herself in front of Kazumi, in a very protective stance.

The woman stared at him, not looking twice at Kazumi. Her mouth widened into a large grin, showing her very large pointy teeth. Samel to make a low hissing noise. "Get out of here" he said, almost growling. Kazumi couldn't understand what was going on.

'_Who is she? Why is samel acting so strange??'_

She began to shiver in fear. The woman took one step towards samel. He growled. "Gimme the girl" the woman said. "Get away from us!" samel replied.

'_What the hell is going on??!'_

"you're taking this too far Gloria" he said. "it wasn't me who killed your father"

Kazumi got up and ran back to the house, leaving samel and the woman behind her. She couldn't understand.

'_What is going on?'_

She got to her room in the servants quarters, and began to look for a book. When she found the big old leather book she placed it on the floor. She turned the pages frantically and began to mutter under her breath. A tiny, bright blue vein was running across her left eye. It began to shine brightly. She smiled. Kazumi had found the page she was looking for. It was a spell. Especially for reading a persons mind, she had been forbidden to use it...But this woman wanted her, and she had to find out why.

*

She heard a call from downstairs.

"Yuuki! Stop singing!"

She smiled and continued to sing, not lowering her voice at all. She was in a good mood today. Gathering all her things she ran down stairs, and out the front door. Her mother was shouting something after her but she didn't really catch it.

Yuuki was so happy today. She couldn't think of anything that could get her down. She walked slowly to the train station, kicking the dry dust on the road with her worn, green converse. She hadn't been this happy in years.

Along the road she passed people she knew, they waved, she waved back. People seemed so surprised to see her smiling. When she reached the station she sat down casually on the bench. A train passed and something caught her eye. On the other platform there was a figure, covered in a shadow so she couldn't make out who it was.

The figure stepped into the light . All colour in Yuuki's face vanished.

When the figure hit the light, you could see her figures perfectly. Long, curly blonde hair, Tiny, petite figure, draped in an old fashioned maids outfit. The girl looked dead. Her skin was so pale it was almost translucent in the sun. And, even from the other platform you could see a bright blue vein, stretching across her left eye.

Yuuki couldn't breathe.


End file.
